All Hail the Heartbreaker
by Sarah x Elizabeth
Summary: How could he do this to her? OnexShot


**Disclaimer - Don't own it, don't sue. Don't own the song either. **

**Note - Another one of my spur of the moment things. View my profile for a link to the song. It's a good one. I dedicate this to a kid that broke my heart today.**

**All Hail the Heartbreaker**

How could he do this to her? After all she did? All those times she could have gotten a detention for sneaking out, lying, cheating, all for him. George Michael Weasley. All Alicia Spinnet could do was cry now. She just wanted to forget the whole ordeal.

I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways  
My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days  
I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes  
To a whole new world that had since been in disguise

**Flashback**

"_Alicia can I talk to you," George asked. Alicia nodded, happy that her boyfriend came and gave her a break from studying. He took hold of her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. On their walk, she studied his features, something she loved to do. His ginger red hair was just above his shoulders, very messy, with his bangs always hanging in his face. Alicia had the urge to push them away to stare at his eyes. His eyes. They were a light blue, very deep. He had some freckles across his face here and there, and, unlike his younger brother Ron, he had slightly more color to his skin. He was about a head taller than she was. Alicia was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that he brought her to the Astronomy Tower. They had spent many special nights in that tower._

But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are 

"_So what did you want to talk about," Alicia asked. George answered by giving her a kiss, deep, and passionate. Alicia thought it was painfully slow compared to all the other ones they have shared. It all ended and they pulled back, faces flushed, with ragged breath. _

"_Alicia, Fred and I are leaving this year."_

"_We are **all** leaving this year, George, it's our last year."_

So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far

"_No, I mean..." He led her to the little balcony the students use to plot the stars on their charts. He held her hand and brought her close. They stared into each others eyes until he finally got the courage to speak. _

"_Fred and I are leaving tomorrow."_

"_What?"_

I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world  
But your undecisive mind shows me that  
You are "just another girl"  
I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real  
What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams  
Maybe then you'd know how I feel 

"_We are going to cause a swamp to appear on one of the floors, Umbridge will be preoccupied with it, and we are going to get our brooms, and make a grand slam exit. A memorable exit. We will be infamous."_

"_Why are you leaving though?_"

"_For many reasons. To get away from Umbridge, start out joke shop, to be put down in Hogwarts history, a lot of reasons."_

"_What about...us?"_

But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are

"_Alicia, this is our chance, our chance to be famous. I love you, but we need to do this. It's more important." Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Him being famous is more important than their love for each other? Evidently, the look on her face made him realize what he had just said._

"_Alicia, I didn't mean..."_

So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far

"_Save it George. I don't want to hear it. If being 'out down in history' is more important, then by all means...**go for it, and leave me ALONE!**" She ran back to the dorms. Tears streaming down her face as she did so._

I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin (2x)

**End Flashback**

I will sleep another day  
I don't really need to anyway  
What's the point when my dreams are infected  
With words you used to say  
I will breathe in a moment  
As long as I keep my distance  
I wouldn't want to go messing anything up 

So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about you constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door 

It happened last week. They made the grand slam exited he wanted to. Tomorrow was graduation, if only he waited a few more days, he would have graduated, with her. Alicia quietly went down to the common room, to meet her friends, and go to dinner. Dumbledore made his big speech about Harry Potter's incident with the ministry, and Fred and George. Something she really didn't want to hear about. She started to cry, tears silently flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks, while her friends comforted her. Alicia went to bed crying that night, hoping, one day, she would forget her redheaded heartbreaker.

So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about this constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door 

I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
I guess that's how this one's gonna go I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim  
All hail the heartbreaker

**Like I said, spur of the moment. Don't know if I'll continue with it, but one day, I might, just like as one day, I might update my stories. R&R. **


End file.
